Dark
by MightBePsychotic
Summary: Thirteen years ago Clarissa Morgenstern was taken from her mother wen she was two, now fifteen she lives with her father who has a secret she doesn't know about. She's his weapon and he knows with her no one can stop him. Dark Clary! Clace
1. Chapter I

**So...this happened. I thought of the idea of a dark Clary, or well a Clary raised by Valentine. I read a fanfic my best friend wrote and she told me I should definitely write one. So here it is! It'll be a lot harder since I'm doing three stories write now so since this is the prologue I'll be adding the first chapter at the bottom! ❤️ Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **2/28/17**

 **EDIT: Hey guys so I was about to actually start writing a new chapter for this story then decided to reread it before. Well I read this chapter and was horrified with how choppy it is and how many errors there are.  
So I've decided to edit and rewrite a few things, adding a bit here and there. **

**So I definitely suggest rereading the chapters as I progress.**

 **ALSO I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE. I've been busy with school, sports and my slightly existent social life. As well as going through something very hard. Thank you guys for trying to stick with me, I feel super bad :(** **❤️**

Prologue

The dark man runs down the corridors, winding through them, a silence rune etched on his ankles to make sure no one hears his footsteps sprinting down the hall.

She would be his, no one was going to take that from him, someone would have to kill him to make him stop.

He must get Clarissa before anyone saw him, he would not fail. Failure was not an option at this point.

His thoughts grinded to a halt when he thought about his wife. She loved him and he loved her, but she betrayed him and the Circle. There was no possible way that he could ever forgive her. Especially after practically kidnapping his own children and running away with them.

His fingers find the hilt of his sword, still in its sheath, just to make sure it was there and continues to sprint down the surprisingly long corridor. He hadn't been in an Institute in a while but he hadn't remembered them being this long. He knew he didn't have much time before Jocelyn would be up to check on her dear children. One of his inside men who lived here with them, told him she woke up around the same time every night to check on both Jonathan and Clary, he had to somehow get her out before.

He slammed to a stop, almost running straight past the room he needed. The door was like all the others with the exception of a piece of paper taped low on the door, a toddler's handwriting was hard to decipher but he thought it said something like _Clary's room._ Most likely Jonathan unless Clary was already that advanced at two years old. Perhaps if he was lucky.

He open the door quietly making sure it wouldn't make a sound. He looks around the dark room and his dark eyes finally land on a brown crib sitting directly under a window with a light curtain, it let a sliver of moonlight project onto the wooden floor.

He stalks up to the wooden crib, the baby asleep sucking her tiny thumb in a deep sleep. He let his hands down, wrapping around her and pulling her into his arms. Her little face frowned, letting her thumb drop out of her mouth as he began to move and find his device, she opened her eyes slowly. When she was fully awake she looked at him with a bit of curiosity in her eyes. He was delighted to see they were a perfect green with flecks of brown in the iris.

"Hello Clarissa." He speaks softly, not wanting to frighten the little girl since his wife was next door.

His thoughts suddenly drifted to who his wife was with. With Lucian. _That mutt_. He knew he should've killed his former parabatai when he had the chance, he shouldn't have let him go in the first place. The baby's babbling shakes him out of his musing.

Clarissa stares at him with her wide colorful eyes, then speaks a bit of gibberish, wiggling in his large arms. "Let's go home, shall we?" He speaks, holding the little girl a bit tighter in his grasp and pulling out the note he wrote up before he came.

If taking her child won't shock her into submission, then this note will. He will stop at nothing to get his family back together, whatever it took, and nothing to get the Clave under his control. No this time his Circle wouldn't fall, they would succeed and this time they had their own secret weapons to ensure it.

As he put the note in the middle of the crib, the scrawling words face up, the door creaked open. Valentine positions Clarissa so he has one hand on his device, something his warlock had came up with incase of emergency, it would get him out of somewhere and teleport him quickly home. It was also unseen on any of the Clave's radars, they had no clue he was even alive either.

"Clary?" A tired toddler voice starts. "Are you-". The boy stops when he sees him, suddenly wide eyed. It was no doubt that this was his son Jonathan, he looked exactly like him except for Jocelyn's bright green eyes. He had his same fair hair and facial bone structure as well as his sharp jawline, though it was covered a bit by the boy's baby fat. Jonathan's eyes were more like Jocelyn's a bright emerald green, Clarissa's were less bright with an dark evergreen color.

The little boy's mouth dropped open with shock, his muscles stiff with shock and his face was tied up in confusion, frowning at the man. His eyes were suddenly filled with fear. It was apparent that the boy was frozen in shock, he was surprised he hadn't screamed for anyone yet.

"Why, hello Jonathan." Valentine tries to smile sweetly at his son even though the more he stares at him, he can see it was a failed experiment. When Jocelyn was pregnant with Jonathan, Valentine had injected her with angel ichor frequently. Even at four or five years old Jonathan should be stronger, more powerful than any other shadowhunter child but right now, it was clear he was like any other child.

Jonathan doesn't reply, simply backing out of the room so slowly as if Valentine would attack him if he moved too quickly. Valentine lets him, even if he calls for his Jocelyn, Valentine could be long gone in two seconds.

Though now that he thinks about it, he wanted Jocelyn to come, he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw what was in his arms. The girl was surprisingly calm, just looking around in curiosity and babbling words he couldn't understand, though he could tell she was trying to tell him something.

"Mommy! Luke!" Jonathan shrieks, his face flushed red with either fear or anger. He was holding his ground which is surprising for a small boy, though his muscles looked like they wanted to run away screaming.

A door bangs open a bit down the hallway and footsteps come running. Valentine leans lazily against the side of the crib as Clarissa played with the strings on his black trench coat.

"Jon? What is it?" He hears a voice that almost makes him weak. His Jocelyn. "Why are you up this late in Clary's room?"

Jonathan makes a sniffling noise, making words he can't hear. He watched the little boy point inside the room. Jocelyn pushes through the door but stops right in her tracks when her eyes lock onto him. He knows that the entire institute could have been woken up from Jonathan's shouts but he couldn't care less, just the look on his wife's face made up any type of fighting he may have to do.

Her face visibly paled in the black darkness, portraying her shock and fear. Valentine's mutated parabatai was closed behind her, shock and soon anger adoned his features. He fled down the hallway, going to get whatever he wanted to most likely try and fight him off. He could very well try, but even though Lucian was both an ex-shadowhunter and a Wolf, he couldn't beat him.

"Valentine." Jocelyn chokes out, her eyes flicker from his face to her daughter who looks at her mother, waving at her, not feeling any of the tension in the room.

"My Jocelyn." He announces, smiling with feigned sweetness to see his wife.

"I'm not your anything." She practically snarled like an animal. "Put down Clary." Her hands bunched into tight fists, looking to be aching for a weapon.

"Clary...What a terrible name. I like Clarissa better." He pretended to think for a moment. "Better yet I would have named her Seraphina." He looks at his daughter lazily, not once has she cried in the whole time he had her in his arms, not even with her brother shrieking. He may not have a lot of experience with children but he does know Jonathan cried daily until he left the Manor.

"But no, I don't think I will." He smirked. "I've already lost too much time with dear Clarissa here, perhaps another time." His fingers gripped onto the device, pushing the button. He tightened his grip slightly on his daughter as they faded away.

His dear redhead lunges, grabbing for her daughter but only meeting their projection.

.

Thirteen years later

Clarissa.

"Harder Clarissa. You're not trying." Her father yells from beside her as she chucks the knife at the target with all the determination in her body, her arm stretches uncomfortably and she tries not to wince.

 _I am trying, can't you see?_ She thinks bitterly. Though she wants to please him, it makes her day when he says something nice about her training, he pushes her hard. Even when he does compliment her, which is few and far between, the amount of work she has to do doesn't make up for a few meager words. Oh what she would give for a day where she could sleep in and eat all day and not have to get out of bed at all.

Valentine smacks her heavily upside her head, causing her to her to jump out of her head. "Focus!" He shouts in her ear. She tries not to sigh too loudly as she repeats the throwing of the daggers until she runs out and she can't fit anymore on the middle of the target.

He nods to her approvingly, walking toward the weapons wall. Clarissa goes to the target and collects all fifty knives she threw and lays them on the counter, having to clean them later before putting them away.

Her father suddenly turns around, blind sighting her with a sword but she catches it easily with her heightened abilities. "Quickly, Clarissa, we can't have slow reflexes fighting." He scolds.

She grinds her teeth, _what are you talking about? I just caught your own sword in a millisecond_. She thinks bitterly. She loves her father and he loved her, he was definitely as devoted to his daughter as he was of his own Circle. But sometimes she wanted to smack his condescending smirk off of his face, like now for example. She takes a deep breath, untensing her body and getting loose.

Her father takes her pondering mind as an advantage and swings his longsword at her head. She parries him with hers easily, knocking him back a few steps. She never seized to amaze him, she knew it too especially by the surprised look he had on his face.

Back in his day, he was the best Shadowhunter of his generation, no one could compete with him. That was Clarissa's goal, she wanted to be as good as her father. She wanted everyone to know who she was and that she was the best, most of all she wanted people to be afraid of her, to know what she could do if someone tried to walk all over her.

She throws a quick, hard jab at his ribs and he blocks it slower than she ever would, she decides against making a joking scold at him. But he still blocks the iron from killing him.

This goes on for a while before Clarissa pins him to the floor, his own sword pointing toward his neck. He would be mad if it was any other person but since it's his daughter, he's very much impressed.

"That's enough for today." He said, grabbing his daughters hand and regaining his footing. "I have an assignment for you, go shower and get into your gear." Valentine tells his daughter. Her eyes widen, this wasn't a normal occurrence at all. He never allowed her to go out alone, saying it was too dangerous for an untrained soul as herself, which as odd since she was better trained than someone twice her age.

"Yes father." She says, grinning widely. She rushes out of the training room, a shot of adrenaline running through her tired muscles. She runs through the manner, almost running into a maid on the way. She was too excited to give her her usual snapping, instead she just ignored her getting to her room in an instant.

She took a quick shower, scrubbing and washing her hair quickly before drying her body and hair. She opened her dresser, only with a towel on and pulled out the beautiful red gear. It was a special gift her father got her when she turned ten. His warlock friend put an enchantment on it so she never grew out of it.

The metal and armor is a dark red while all the rest of the leather and buckles were an obsidian black. It felt amazing on her, nothing like the stiff gear her father forced her in before she turned ten.

She throws it on and starts to put her damp, frizzy red hair into a sloppy bun on her head. Then she decides better of it, drying it better and straightening it. After she does so, she pulls it into a tight ponytail; she hated putting it up and pulled away from her face, but it was a requirement by her father. Her hair fell down to her lower back, she hadn't cut it since she was attacked by a Greater Demon when she was younger since she still used her hair as a curtain for her face.

She shutters as the memories flood into her mind, it still haunted her. She still has the scar to show for it. Thick, white scars wrap around her left side of her rib cage and three parallel claw marks go down her right side. A thin paling scar, that refuses to go away no matter how hard her father tries, still covers the space from her left temple to her jaw because of that demon, though you can barely see it unless she blushes or she has her hair up, she was still awfully self conscious of it and wanted it covered whenever she met new people or was even around the manor.

She shakes her head, finally rushing out of her room and almost sprinting to her father's study. She knows that this mission won't be earth shattering and difficult but she was still excited to get out of the mansion. Her father would be much too worried something would happen to her to put her on an overly dangerous mission. She would assume it was a retrieval or something, or perhaps a vampire nest raid, neither of those were something difficult for her.

"I see you've showered and changed." Her father nods approvingly once she arrives in her father's study. His eyes drift to her scar that was openly showing since her hair was up and she didn't bother with makeup. His lips fall into a pursed line. She knows he hates it, mostly because it damages her beautiful face. It was probably why she was so self conscious about it, he often told her to cover it up. Luckily today was not like that and she was not forced back to her room to hide it.

"This mission isn't too difficult, especially for your first one." Valentine starts, stepping out of his chair and pacing, a nervous habit. "There's a horde of demons leaking through the woods by the glass city." He motioned her over to his map and pointed where he wanted her to go. She had a good sense of direction and tried to commit that to her usually good memory.

Clarissa has many questions, especially to why her father would want her to go that close to the Glass City in the first place but she doesn't ask any, not wanting it to sound like she was complaining. In fact she was severely grateful, she wants to kill something that's actually alive for once.

She wanted to make something suffer.

 **Very OOC Clary, I think this story is off to a good start :)**

 **Remember to review!**

 **(Even edited the AN because it was cringy AF *sigh*)**

- **Mia** ❤️ **ILYY**


	2. Chapter II

**Edited: 3.1.17**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

Jonathan

"Dude, stop." I say, pushing Jace away from me by the shoulder.

We were waiting for Alec and Isabelle Lightwood since the siblings always took a bit longer than everyone else to get ready, even if we were going hunting.

"What Johnny? Am I getting on your nerves?" He mocks.

I cross my arms, rolling my eyes "No you're just being annoying."

Jace goes to open his mouth again, whatever annoying sentence is dismissed when we hear someone shout.

"Hey, guys!" We both turn toward the voice and I see my girlfriend Isabelle and her brother Alec walking down the damp dirt path.

"Ready?" I ask and they both nod, Isabelle sending two thumbs up. We hadn't really gotten permission to leave the Academy and go demon hunting, but it didn't really matter if we got in trouble. The end of the school year was today and most of the shadowhunters who left during break were leaving to go home to their families. We were going back to New York as soon as Magnus opened a portal for us to go through, which most likely wasn't until tomorrow so we had time.

All our parents live at the New York institute, they've always been close. My mother was parabatai with Celine, Jace's mother and Robert parabatai with Stephen so it worked out better if everyone was together under one roof. Maryse, the Lightwood's mother, was the only one who didn't have a parabatai to call her own anymore, she died in the battle with the Circle. We all knew what happened, and most everything about the Circle since our family was closest to the leader, Valentine.

Unluckily, I knew the most since my father was the dreaded leader.

He was also the man who took my sister and had them both killed, just to spite my mother. I didn't remember my sister but I doubt I'd ever forget what Valentine did to her.

It'd gotten better, I was able to talk about the Circle and everything that happened but none of the adults could do it without getting uncomfortable or my mother breaking down. She was not a fan of talking about my sister.

"Come on, Jonny! Sensor's going crazy." Jace calls, a few paces in front of me since I had let everyone else walk ahead.

I roll my eyes again, seeming like I did that a lot around Jace and jogged to catch up with them. "Don't call me that, asshole." I scold, bumping into her shoulder roughly. He smirked at me, looking down at the device in his hand again.

Isabelle and Alec didn't have parabatais, but I know Isabelle was leaning towards her best friend, Rachel. She just had to talk to Maryse and Robert about it. But it wasn't like they weren't going to approve, they wanted her to get one before it was too late. Alec on the other hand wasn't really adamant on getting one and with about a year left, it didn't look like he was going to get one anyway.

"Just through here." Alec says quietly, holding up his own sensor and pointing through an overgrown path. Izzy's necklace starts to repeatedly flare with red light, as it usually does when demons are close. She had gotten the necklace from her mother on her fourteen birthday and rarely took it off.

We move slowly threw the wooded path and see a clearing up ahead, when Alec holds up a hand to stop us from walking. "Someone beat us to it." He murmurs, turning his head over his shoulder so we could hear him better.

Izzy narrows her eyes at the person, before they widen. "It's a girl, look at her. Do we know her?" She whispers and I move beside Jace to get a better look.

A girl fights with uncanny ease as her fiery red hair whips around. Her swords slash as she fights off two demons at the same time. There are at least eight of them, all surrounding her. From this point I couldn't tell exactly what they were but from the sensor they weren't any low grade demon at all.

"Shouldn't we help her?" I mumble, glancing at my parabatai.

Jace shakes his head, "Looks like she's got it covered."

We watch closely, unsure of what exactly to do. I have an unsettling urge to run to her and help her right off the remaining demons but I decide to keep my feet planted, watching as she fights with grace.

She pulls two swords out from off of her back, hacking away. Ichor flies around as they're decapitated, falling apart and into thin air. I finally see a glimpse of her face and am taken back. She's grinning like a maniac.

Once there's only one demon left, she cuts off the legs before shoving her boot down onto the demon's throat. The demon claws at her boot, "You bitch." It snaps, the demon tries to claw through her boots and pant leg, but it barely makes a dent into the leather even with it's claws.

The redhead laughs humorlessly, almost sounding bored. "The only reason you're still here is because I want to toy with you. Wanna go again? Give it all you got this time?" She even has the audacity to yawn as a demon is stuck under her boot. "You're boring me.

"You are just as bad as Valentine, Valentine's Daughter." It growls out, the sound reminding me of silver wear in a food grinder. The girl repositions her weight so most of it is on the thing's throat. She looks tiny but I could tell if she wanted to, she could suffocate the thing or crush it's windpipe with no problem.

 _Valentine's daughter?_ I feel unsettled by that, getting a bad feeling deep in my stomach. I throw a look at Jace, about to ask him but decide against it, turning back to the fight, regaining my focus.

She groans, finally looking done with the fight. "Alright enough, I have more important things to deal with." With that, and a little protest from the yellow eyed demon, she pushes her sword blade down and into the demon's chest. It screams for a second before disappearing completely.

She makes a show of wiping her weapons off on her gear and putting them away. I saw Alec begin to move out of our hiding spot but she suddenly turns to where we are in the bushes around the clearing.

She crosses her arms, looking more annoyed than alarmed. "I know you're there, there's four of you." She calls out. "Come out or I'll come in." Her tone is taunting and I can't put a place on the underlying tension.

I lock eyes with my three friends, none of us ready to move but all of us ready for a fight, hands prepared with weapons. Finally Jace is the first to step out, no weapons in his hand but his fist is tightly gripped onto the handle of his sword, still in it's sheath on his hip. I follow suit, coming to stand right beside him and the Lightwood's do the same, this time Iz to my left.

The girl tenses, her muscles going taunt. She looks to be mentally shaking off her tenseness, she raises her eyebrows. "Thought this was going to be a challenge." She speaks, her voice strong. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have more pressing matters to attend, goodbye." She snaps, anger suddenly tinting her words making them as sharp as my sword.

 _Can you say mood swings?_ I could practically hear Jace thinking that as he glanced at me.

"Wait." Jace calls and the red headed girl turns toward us again, her stele in her hand. The stele racks my memory, I was sure I've seen it before. It looked too familiar for it to be nothing. It was black, from here I couldn't see any of the detailing, but the emerald crystal at the tip was a dead giveaway. _Where on Earth had I seen it?_

The girl almost growls. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Isabelle asks, I know she's just stalling. She's waiting for one of us to do something, either tackle her and make her talk or somehow get it out of her talking like this. Though somehow, I had a feeling neither would work.

"What's your name?" Jace fires when the young woman doesn't say anything, she just looks at her nails like she had no care in the world.

Finally she looked up, locking stares with me. I frown, both of us analyze each other, she looks familiar but I can't put a finger on it. Dammit, why could my memory never work when I actually needed it? Who the hell was this girl?

"I'm magical." She snorts to herself. "How the hell do you think? It's called training, you useless idiot." The redhead snarls suddenly, insulting Isabelle. Isabelle's jaw clenches angrily, she looks like she's about to slap the smirk off the girl's face with her whip. I curl my fists, pursing my lips onto a white line. "And why would I tell you, Goldie Locks? That would defeat the whole point." She laughs humorlessly.

I bite down on my lip to keep me from doing something I regret, but she notices, using it to egg me on. "Aw, are you protective of your little ragtag group of friends? How sweet." She taunts, practically bearing her teeth in malice. "Is it because blue eyes is gay?" She pouts playfully, laughing happily when she sees Alec blush all the way up his neck and to his ears.

Her taunting finally did the trick. "That's it." I cry out furiously, grabbing my sword out of his carrier on my back and lunging, all in the same movement. Though I realize too late that this what she wanted, to get someone to fight. She just wanted to beat someone, or perhaps kill someone, maybe even me in particular.

She's quick on her feet and her reflexes are like a cats. She plays defensively, not throwing any jabs but blocking everything I have to offer. I aim a weakening blow at her ribs but she blocks it easily, a mighty clang rackets up my arm. "You look familiar." She murmurs, her green eyes locking onto mine. She's trying to distract me and I won't let her do it.

"Yeah?" I say through gritted teeth, blocking her surprising jab at my left thigh.

"Yeah." She says with finality. Without warning, she does a back tuck, kicking my sword out of my hand with her boot and making it fly over head, imbedding itself into the wet ground.

I gape a bit at this girl's skills, she can't be more than Izzy's age, maybe younger since she's way shorter. I close my mouth, grinding my teeth.

"This had been fun, but Father will be worrying if I stay too longer." She smiles with fake sweetness. She rushes over to drawing a rune on one of the wider oak trees on the edge of the forest. It's one I've never seen before, even after I've looked through the Grey Book, but looks too complicated to even try to remember.

"Who are you?" Alec finally calls out at her, his face red with anger. Most likely because of her comment on his sexuality, he's tried to keep it a secret but I've seen what he's like with Magnus and they weren't very inconspicuous.

"Remember?" She says with a giggle. "I'm Valentine's daughter." She says with a grin, looking back to the tree as it lights up with many different colors. I look in awe as the half of the tree turns into a temporary portal. How the hell did this girl do it? Make a portal with her own stele?

And I want to ask, I want to restrain her and figure out what she means by everything she says but she leaps through the portal and it closes right after her.

11111111111

Clary

Clarissa land through the portal in a hurry, words shifting around quickly inside her head. _Should I tell Father what happened? About the four teenagers I encountered?_ She knows Father will be angry if he finds it out himself and realize she neglected to tell him, but what if he's too afraid and won't ever let her out on another mission? She's worked so hard to gain his trust, she couldn't lose it all on the first mission.

She sighs, he will most likely call her into his office when he hears she's returned. There's no point in trying to stall from having to tell him, that would only make him more suspicious. Clarissa stomps heavily up the stairs since her portal landed her in the foyer, her body tired. She walked passed the empty kitchen and dining room, only a mundane in the kitchen cleaning the already clean room. The manor had a few mundanes with the sight to do some of the chores for them, Valentine paid them well and they didn't seem to mind living there in the manor. Plus the two were usually nice bosses, but Clary and Valentine had short tempers and were known to snap at anything, especially in a bad mood.

She walks up to his office, since he's always there anyway. Clarissa may as well him now, it was better that way. She was planning on lying, she was well at it anyway. She's had practice at it and Valentine usually had no idea that Clarissa was not telling him the truth.

Clarissa pushes open his office door, forgetting belatedly that she must knock. As she walks passed the dark wood door, she knocks quietly, rapping her knuckles against the wood half-heartedly.

He jumps, looking up from something on his desk and pushes it into his desk hastily. "Clarissa? What have I told you about knocking?" He glares, his black eyes digging into hers. She sighs, walking back to the door and making a big show of knocking loudly and waiting to be called in.

He rubs his temples, annoyed at his daughter's lack of respect and her overall testiness. "How was the mission?" He finally asks, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him.

Clarissa shrugs, looking bored. "Easy." She replies, the demons were the easy part though. For some reason, the blonde haired boy was the one who made her actually work and the only person to do that was her father. She's fought her father's circlemembers but they were easy compared to the boy. He was a good fighter, he was quick, and perhaps, he was as fast as her.

"Wonderful, you've proved yourself." He says, looking down at his desk again, her eyebrows raise in surprise. "I may have another mission tomorrow. I'll send someone to bring you dinner. Goodnight." He says quickly. She wasn't sure what was inside that desk but all she knew was he wanted to get back to it.

She wants to roll her eyes and snap at her father but instead she clenches her jaw. "Good night." She responds curtly, shoving open the doors and slamming them behind her.

She thinks back to the white haired boy, he looked like Father, his hair was just the right shade and his jawline and shoulders resembled Father. _But how could that be?_ Then a thought hits her.

 _Her mother was alive isn't she?_ Clarissa never cared until now, did she have brother? He did have the same colored eyes as her, that's what intrigued her the most as she was fighting him. There was a chance he could be her brother, Father told her before that Jocelyn was married to a werewolf that was once his parabatai. He also told her that said werewolf was the one to betray him and stab him and his circle in the back.

Clarissa lets out a breathe she wasn't conscious of holding and stalks up to her room, exhaustion weighing down her body. She was usually this way at night, having trained twice a day and her lessons that she has to power through since her father isn't the best teacher. She usually wished she had a tutor.

 _He has no patience!_ Suddenly she's angry at her father, she pushes open the door to her bedroom and slams her fist into it. _Did he actually care?_ It never seemed like it. Clarissa growled slightly in her throat, how she hate these damned mood swings. Neither her father, a warlock or her knew why they happened so often but they were annoying as hell.

She throws off her clothes and takes a steaming shower, washing away her worries though it won't be long before she has to confront them again. She sighs as the burning water practically washes away her troubles and turns her pale skin red. Clarissa washes her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo and finally steps out as the water starts to run cold. She wraps a towel around her self and pads to the bathroom and into her closet, throwing on the first tee shirt and pair of sleep shorts she could find before jumping into her bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Jonathan**

We still haven't told our parents about the girl, I wasn't about to worry them like that, especially over the phone. We weren't sure if we were even going to since they'd most likely make a big deal about it anyway.

Though as we were waiting for the portal home, I had a startling realization about the redhead. It made my heart ache and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from jittering.

She looked just like my mother, a little shorter but the same color hair. She had the same green eyes my mother and I had, although hers were just a bit darker, no doubt the cause of Valentine's hideous obsidian ones.

"What if she's Clary." I murmur, mostly to myself but Iz perks up when she hears me.

"What?" Izzy asks, turning to me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I shake my head but as always with Isabelle's stubbornness, she pushes.

"No what do you mean but _'what if she's clary?_ '. She couldn't." She says, but then her eyes widen. "Could she?"

Alec and Jace finally walk back to the front lawn of the Academy, this is where they usually hung out, under the large tree in the middle of the school's lawn. Their duffle bags thrown over their shoulder, their chests were over by where the Portals opened. "Wow, who died?" Jace asked, flinging his back down and sitting next to Isabelle.

I didn't want to tell Jace or Alec, I wasn't planning on telling them my theory either. It was just that, a theory but of course now Isabelle knew. I loved the girl but she could not keep a rumor or a secret if her life depended on it, "Okay this may sound crazy-"

"Everything out of your mouth is crazy." Alec rolls his eyes and she hushes him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to explain a startling discovery."

"Since when were you a scientist."

She glares at Alec, while he grins.

I place a hand on her arm, knowing she's about to spend twenty minutes scolding her brothers, but instead she finally shoves my hypothesis out of her mouth. "What if the girl was Clary." She says quickly.

She slips her hand into mine and I squeeze, holding it on my thigh while I bite the inside of my lip. "It's not for sure, I was just thinking-."

Alec sputters, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Exactly what she said." I reply, dropping Izzy's hand, my own getting a bit clammy with slight anxiousness.

"You can't be serious, she's dead." Jace deadpans, looking as shocked as Alec is.

I shrugged, "I thought she was, I thought so too." I look away, toward the forest where we came out of earlier.

"She did look like Jocelyn." Jace mutters, looking thoughtful. Alec looks betrayed by his best friend's conclusion. He turns to him, pushing his mouth in a firm line. "I mean her hair? Her eyes? Didn't you see the resemblance?"

Alec locks his jaw, "I didn't want to believe it. Are we telling them?"

"I assume we have to, we thought she died, hell we thought Valentine was dead. No way she's living alone." I state and my three friends nod, agreeing with my conclusion.

We see a portal, lighting up close to a wall and know it's for us. We stand up, I offer Izzy a hand and pull her up with me. Even though we each brought home one of our trunks, Alec and Jace still had to carry one of Iz's bags since of course she had to bring _all_ of her clothes back to New York with us.

I'm the last one through the portal and I spare a glance, looking at the forest.

Could it really be Clary? My sister who I thought was dead for thirteen years?

 **So this chapter with all the revisions was 3,600 ish words. Yay!**

 **SO after I edit this chapter, I will be taking down all of the rest and uploading them again after I've edited and fixed them. After everything is fixed, I'll start back on the story!**

 **LYSM!  
Mia :))**


	3. Chapter III

**GOD WHY TF WERE MY AN SO CRINGY WHY WAS MY WRITING SO CRINGY HOW IS THIS MY MOST POP STORY?! Honestly you guys, rewriting these chapters makes me want to kms frrr**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill**

 **EDITED 3.3.17**

 **Going to try and get a bunch uploaded today/tonight since its finally Friday TGIFFFF**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Jonathan**

I fling out of the portal and land beside a reunion, the others already with their parents. My mother rushes up and hugs me before I even see her, but I know it's her. I squeeze her, closing my eyes as I hug her back. I didn't realized how much I missed her and especially Luke, my stepfather. I release my mother and give him a quick and tight hug. He's a werewolf but that didn't bother me any, he was a great man, way better than Valentine was ever to my mother and me.

"I'm glad you're home." My mom mumbles in my ear, hugging me again. She's protective, but I don't mind and I don't blame her for it at all. She definitely deserved to be.

" I am too." I reply, before pulling away. "I'm glad school's over." I sigh as Mom released me finally.

Jace nudges me and snorts, "That's an understatement, if I had to stay another day, I'd be showing Mr. Whitelaw a few of my favorite choice words."

"Sadly I don't doubt you would." Maryse said, sighing dramatically, but she still grinned at her adopted son. She was still standing with her daughter, playing with her hair absentmindedly.

I catch Alec's eye across from me and he nods his head at my mother. I suddenly feel reluctant, maybe we should wait until we settle in before we drop something like this on them. Jace and I share a look and he prods me with his eyes. Maryse narrows her eyes at us, ever the observant one, sees the exchange, "What aren't you telling us?" She asks suspiciously.

My mother looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I open my mouth, before closing it then opening it again, "Oh it's nothing real-Oof." I glare at Jace, the owner of the elbow that just jabbed into my ribs. I hit him back just as hard and he glares at me, "This is not my job. Do it."

I run a nervous hand through my hair and sigh, "We-I," I sigh raggedly before finally blurting it out. "We saw Clary. She's alive."

* * *

 **Clarissa.**

Clarissa wakes up at her usual time to begin her morning workout. She glides downstairs, her mind and body fully awake. She's never drowsy, it's just not something that happens to her. When she wakes up, she's fully conscious and alert. Even when she's just opening her eyes, she's not disoriented either.

She trudges to the training room, she doesn't feel like training today, which is odd for her but she's curious still about the boy. Her nightmares crawled with the green eyes of the boy, his face on Valentine's body instead of his face.

Her nightmares usually are disappointing her father, him dying, and the demon that teared her body apart, the one that her father always casually mentions to her.

As she thinks the demon under her skin, her scars ache. She bites her lip, touching the one on her cheek as it trembles.

What makes her even more ashamed of the marks, she knows her father hates them, he tried everything to get them to go away. Atleast the one marring her face but they were there, stuck for good. Nothing neither they nor the warlock could do was removing them. She'd have to live with them for the rest of her life.

Clarissa walks into the training room and quickly begins her workout, stretching before getting to her weapons. It gets boring, the same schedule over and over, practicing the same thing. But she had no choice, her father had a certain workout and regiment for her and if he wanted her to train, that she shall do.

All the daggers land at the center until there are too many and the rest clatter to the floor upon hitting the other knives, she was bored of this before she even started. If someone hadn't walked in, she would've continued throwing them halfheartedly. "Clarissa." Someone calls, she knows it's her father before she even looks. She turns to see the large man standing at the top of the stairs inside the oak doors.

"Yes father?" She answers, walking to the target and picking up a few daggers in her hands.

"I don't remember telling you to train in the morning. You have a mission." He says gruffly, his tone was overly annoyed. She sighed inside her head with irritation.

She picks up a few more daggers before replying, "You never told me of a change in schedule."

She glances up at him just in time to see him working is jaw with slight anger, his temper was already wore down this early in the morning. "I won't have you speaking to me like that Clarissa." He snaps, "Now come." Clarissa obeys, sighing quiestly and putting the remaining daggers on the table, following her father out of the training room. She kept two daggers, putting one in her waistband and fiddling around with the other one in her tiny hands.

They walk in silence toward his office, her slightly more behind him just like he liked it. He opened the door to his office, walking in without a glance behind him at her. She shut the door behind him and her eyes caught on her gear. She raises an eyebrow, "My gear?" She asks.

"Yes, this one...You'll be going to New York." He forced out between his teeth, his hands picking at each other nervously, habit she obviously got from her father when they got nervous or agitated about something.

"But why? Why do I have to go there?"

"You'll be delivering a message to the Institute." He answers darkly, his hands clenching on top of the table.

"But why, Father?" She asks again, this didn't make sense to her. Valentine had men who delivered messages to others, she didn't understand why he needed her to take this to someone so badly. "I didn't know I was your messenger." She adds bitterly, mostly mumbling to herself but he caught everything.

He bangs his fist on his desk. "Clarissa, you will not speak to me like that, you will listen to me and obey." He shouts, she doesn't even flinch at his outburst. It was a usual thing and she'd schooled herself to remain stoic. It's the best solution when he's angry. "Now get changed." He commands.

She obeys, grabbing her custom gear and leaving to change in a small bathroom a few doors down from his study. She pulls the gear on hastily, bending around in it to try and get it to sit comfortably on her small frame. When she was done, she brushed her hair and pulled them into her regular two French braids. After long enough stalling, she reluctantly walked back to his study to get detailed and sent out for her mission.

"This is what you'll be giving." He explained, handing her an envelope with his signature seal on the outside. It didn't have any other writing on the outside. "Give it to a red headed woman, no one else." She tucks it into her gear pocket, careful for it to not get crushed. She could tell this was important, which was confusing on why she had to do it. Especially not with someone who was familiar with the streets of New York City.

"I still don't get why I have to do this." She mumbles, pouting slightly like a child.

Valentine lashes out, grabbing her face harshly. "Because I told you to do so!" He snarls, his breathe gliding across her face, it smelt of wine and mint. So that was why his temper was already slashed this early in the morning. He'd obviously either been drinking into the early hours of the morning or that's what was in his dark colored glass he'd spilt on his desk.

She yanks her face away, scowling and stalks out of the room. Her face was burning with his handprint, it would no doubt be red for a while, hopefully it wouldn't bruise. He didn't touch her that hard. She grabbed a stele out of her weapons belt and drew a portal rune easily on the wall. She was annoyed but that didn't mean she was going to disobey Valentine. That would not be a smart idea at all. At least she was leaving the manor and doing something exciting for once, especially if it got her away from that man.

"IF get to see New York," She mumbles to herself, smirking. "I may as well enjoy myself."

The portal glows blue finally and she hops through, bracing herself for landing. She's blinded as she lands stumbling, her knees skidding on the ground. She frowns, rubbing her eyes and jumping up, _what the heck is this?_

Light glow all around her, cars, something she'd only seem in movies that she watched when she was little, zooms around.

"Wow." She breaths, turning a bit and feel a hand latch onto her arm. She cocks her arm back, about to punch the shit out of the person holding her but she realizes it's just a mundane. Damn, why the hell was the mundane world so weird with people touching other people? Didn't they get anything about personal space?

A drunk mundane at that, with some friends. From what she's seen in the few, awful mundane movies, alcohol and friends were a certain way to bad news. She probably shouldn't interact with a bunch of stupid mundies though. The drunk man chuckles darkly, "What are you doing out so late, sweetheart." He stutters, his terrible alcohol breathe caressing her face.

She gags and rips her arm away, scowling. "I don't have a curfew, fuck off." She snaps, she didn't have time for this. She grabbed a small blade out of her weapons belt and began to twirl it in her petite hands.

The man's eyes widen and he backs away, even in his drunken state he felt the danger. The group of men stumble away, glancing back in fear and return inside the rundown bar. She rolls her eyes, "Idiots." Clarissa looked around again, this time she actually needed to get somewhere. To not get into anything else with any mundanes, she took her stele and burned a glamour rune onto her lower arm. She relished the ache and began her trek to wherever this place was.

She sighs harshly, having walked opposite to the mundanes for around twenty minutes now and not finding where she was supposed to be going. Until she hears the pulse of loud, obnoxious dance music. She rounds the corner and sees a building with bright lights, a large sign that had an angelic rune in the middle of it, declared the club as _Pandemonium_. She walks closer, then sees a boy who particularly catches her eye.

She stares as the glamour flakes away, she smirks slightly. This must be where all the demons come and play in New York to find a new toy. She walks past the sluttily dressed people standing in line and walk toward the back entrance, no way she's standing in line for some mundane dance club.

She slips in before anyone can see her, not even the lowly hobo sitting in his own filfth pays her any mind and is immediately rocked by the pounding of the music. She'd never been a fan of loud music like this, her father usually made her listen to classical music of some type, her father made her play the piano so that's another reason, but even then, it was nice for a change. She'd never heard such music like this before.

She surveys the scene, people grinding against each other, drunk or almost, their drinks spilling over their glasses and spilling on other people or on the floor. She curls her nose disgusted, how do mundanes and even shadowhunters and downworlds cray this sort of thing?

She looks around until a particular person catches her eye, this time it isn't a demon. A vampire, he looks at her though she doesn't break eye contact.

The vamp's eyes widen noticeably for some reason, he starts to walk briskly to the door.

She lets him.

Though she's curious, she doesn't want to get some nasty drink spilled on her gear, she had priorties and there wasn't any in her mind that had the importance of interigating a vampire. Besides, she didn't even want to touch it. She didn't blame the vampire for running though, she's aught to look pretty peculiar, most of her skin covered while all of the girls here have tiny slips of fabric covering their most important areas, plus I've heard that relations of Shadowhunters and Vampires, even all downworlders were iffy at best.

She senses someone behind her too late. The person hits her in the back of the head and she hits the ground with her knees. She growls, not missing a beat as she pulls out a knife and jumps up to face the person. _How the hell did he sneak up on_ me _of all people?_

It's a man, dark hair and unique colored yellow eyes. _Like a cat_ , she thinks. The man wears glitter and a full face of makeup, a complete turn off knowing he's as straight as a 'S'.

"A circle member? In New York?" He says, all but growls mostly. He looks like he's trying to keep his cool but he sort of looks panicked and angry at the same time. "I thought your kind were extinct."

She rolls her eyes dramatically, waving her hand around just as much. "Not a Circle Member, thank you though." She dips her head with a mock blush, she still had the knife locked in her hand.

He clenches his jaw, his fingers twitching. "I suggest you leave." He snarls, blue lights dancing over his knuckles.

It finally occurs to her that this man is a warlock. _Of course that'd be the only way he was about to get past her defenses._

She sighs, getting more and more aggravated by the second. "Wonderful, an over dramatic warlock." She rolls her eyes, catching an angry look thrown her way by said warlock. "I'm not doing any harm, simply people watching."

"I. Suggest. You. Leave." He repeats, pronouncing each word on it's own and more harsh than before. Even she wasn't sure that was possible.

She purses her lips, she should get back to her mission. Clarissa finally shrugs, "This place is getting boring anyway. And loud." She turns away, not letting her guard down at all and looks over her shoulder. "Any idea where the closest Institute is?" She asks sweetly.

He bristles, she can practically feel the tension rolling off his shoulders. "If you aren't a Circle member, who are you? That isn't traditional shadowhunting gear." The warlock asks, ignoring her question and asking his own.

Clarissa rolls her shoulders out, "Clarissa Adele, at your service." She mock bows and before she knows it, suddenly strung up to the wall by her throat.

She claws at invisible hands, she silently curses herself, why'd she provoke him? Good job, Clarissa, you're going to die now. Her throat was closing and there was nothing she could do about it, she couldn't fight off the invisible fingers pushing on her throat.

The warlock looks shocked, not angry as she thought, her fingers twitch away from her neck and grapples toward her belt clumsily. She didn't know where the dagger she had in her hand before had went, but it wasn't there now. Her eyes start to water and black dots glided across her usually great vision.

The hands drop her to the ground finally and she fell like a sac of potatoes. She gasps and coughs not usually showing weakness but she had no choice, she stood up on her hands and knees, still trying to catch her breathe and ease the sharp pain in her chest.

She looks up to the glittery man, eyes watering and liquid sliding down her cheeks. "That...was a...bitch move." She growls out, continuing to cough even more.

He rolls his cat eyes, but his features are softer. "Oh little Clary. What happened to you?" He murmurs, kneeling so he could see her better.

She goes rigid, her dry throat forgotten. She flinches as he tries to touch her. "What do you mean?" She finally says, snapping at the man. How does he know her? No one has ever called her her nickname, only her mother and brother had before her father left with her. "You just strangled me." She cries out indigently.

"I'm so sorry, Biscuit." He says, ignoring everything she said, she notices it's a thing he does a lot.

She feels the seeping feeling in her muscles and bones, happening too quickly for her to do anything. "What the hell? Stop!" She croaked, but he didn't stop and before she knew it, she was paralyzed, falling into a colorless void.

* * *

 **SO here this is.**

 **WORD COUNT BEFORE EDIT: 1,928**

 **WORD COUNT AFTER EDIT: 3,004**

 **LYSM**

 **MIA 3**


	4. Chapter IV

**EDITED 3.3.17**

 **This chapter is at 5, 161 words before revisions, I'm hoping to get it to 6-7k afterwards :))**

 **ENJOY THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Jonathan**

"Well, that went well." Jace says sarcastically, putting his feet on the table of the kitchen and his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

I can say it went worst than expected. When the words left my mouth, every single one of the adults went pale and looked at my ghostly mother, who fainted. Luke luckily caught her at the last second. Then we were bombarded with questions about everything single second that we saw her.

"You're asking us questions we have no idea what the answers to." Isabelle had snapped at her mother who then looked livid.

"You better not be lying, you are causing Jocelyn loads of stress by just mentioning her name." She scolded at them, pointing a long finger in their direction as while her husband put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

Stephen steps up toward them, still pale in the face. "Are you sure it was her?" He had asked.

I had responded, "Yes, she told us her name." It was a lie but they had figured out it was her in the end, there was no doubt she wasn't Clary.

I snort at Jace, "You can say that again." I sighed, rubbing my temples which were aching.

Jace opens his mouth to say it again sarcastically, but Isabelle cuts him off, already knowing what he was about to say, "Not literally." She snaps and collapses in a chair next to me. She was going to make something, but instead they decided to just wait until someone got home. I was hoping Stephen got Jace's text about stopping at Taki's to pick up them something to eat. Stephen was definitely one of the cooler parents he's met. Not saying he didn't love his own or even the Lightwoods or Celine, but Stephen wasn't overly protective. He let us do what we wanted and faced the consequences. And he was usually the lenient one who got us food.

We sit in silence for a moment, lost in our own thoughts. It was about ten o'clock, Maryse, Robert and Jace's parents had just left to try and get information about Valentine, since we told them that he was most likely alive. I assumed so anyways since there was a small chance Clary was living alone. Luke stayed with my mother, who was most likely still unconscious. I had wanted to follow her up to her room but Luke had shooed me away, telling me that she needed her rest.

Suddenly a shrill noise shocks all of us, Jace falling out of his chair since he was already dosing. I crack up and Alec hushes me, "Shut up, it's Magnus." He scowls, plugging is unused ear to try and hear better.

Izzy and I share a knowing look, Jace rolling his eyes as we stare at Alec to try and figure out what they're talking about.

"Wai-wait, Mags what." He pauses, before blanching. "Outside? Right now?" He pauses again, staring at the dark oak table. "Alright, alright. We'll be out." He says, a bit of panic tinging his words, ending the call and he gets up from his chair silently. Then he looks at us, his face pale, "Magnus is outside, and he's got a problem." Alec says vaguely.

Before I can ask what he's talking about, he rushes out the door, the rest of us share a worried look and dash out the door for our friend.

"Alec!" Jace calls following him, who's jogging down the corridor.

He doesn't stop until he gets to the elevator, we finally catch up with him, "What's this about?" I demand.

Alec bites his lip, roughly. "I told you." He says slightly annoyed, I could tell he didn't want to tell me. He wanted me to find out for myself. I felt annoyance run up my neck but pushed it down, I need to stay cool.

The elevators doors open, and we shuffle inside. They close and the rickety elevator makes it's way down, us all silent, no one made a noise except for Jace's nervous tapping of his foot.

Alec leads the way out, opening the Institute door with a mighty pull. "Magnus?" He calls out, looking around. We follow him out and see the warlock, a body on the grass.

Jace and I look at each other with wide eyes, "Did Magnus kill someone?" He asks, and I raise an eyebrow at his conclusion.

I shrugged, "It could happen, imagine if someone-".

Isabelle hits both of us upside the head, "I can't believe you're making a joke out of this. Go." She scolds us, sounding just like Maryse in that moment, pushing us out the door. We round slowly, getting closer to the two.

Alec is already next to the warlock, talking to him with anxiety on every one of his words. "Did you kill her?"

I walk closer, narrowing my eyes at the body. I'm about to run my hands through my hair again and yell at the warlock and Alec to tell me what the hell is going on when I finally see it.

Red hair.

The bright red, uncommon shadowhunter gear. Something I've never seen on anyone else except pictures of old Circle Members.

How the _hell?_

* * *

 **Clarissa**

I hear voices beside me, murmuring about something. I can't move, or open my eyes. It's odd I can hear the conversation the two are having around me are having. Especially when the conversation they're having is about me.

"She looks so different." A female voice mumbles, I feel her beside me and move a piece of hair off my face, if I had control of my body I would have slapped her hand. _Who was this person?_

"Of course she is, the last time we saw her she was two." A male voice responds, laughing lowly. I hear a slap of fabric and a chuckle out of the female.

"She looks so much like Jocelyn." I perk up at the mention of my mother, Jocelyn, scowling on the inside. _My traitorous mother was here?_ "Especially with the gear, they look so alike." The lady continues, I hear a sigh from the man.

"I always knew Valentine was a bastard, but I didn't know he'd sink so low to corrupt his own daughter." The man says, I would have gritted my teeth to keep from lashing out or I would've just launched myself at him. How dare they talk about my Father that way!

My body jumps involuntarily as a cold hand brushes across the tender scar on my face. A door creaks open and someone says something and before I know it, I'm back into my subconscious.

My hand glides over the soft material of my bed sheets. I didn't want to open my eyes and wake up, but I know I needed to since Father will be expecting me in training soon.

I open my eyes to stare at my usual white ceiling.

Only my white ceiling isn't there. It's covered instead with an angelic mural. One I've never even seen before in my life.

I gasp, sitting up, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, the back of my neck throbbing so painfully, tears welled in my eyes.

Then it all comes racing back to me, the mission, the club, the warlock, the conversation before I woke.

My eyes dart toward the visible exits, there really aren't any except for the door and who knows if there's a waiting army of shadowhunters to come and stop me.

I sigh harshly, the angry breathe ripping my already dry throat. "This wasn't how it was planned." I croak at myself for being so cocky and not listening to my gut feeling and leaving right away, I just had to defend my pride. I just had to provoke the crazy warlock who acted as if he knew me. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ Once I got out of here, my father would never let me out on another mission. There was no way.

"Wonderful, you're awake." A voice to my right says softly, but even that makes me jump out of bed with lightning speed. My hand grappling for a weapon of any but it looks like they took my belt, even took my emergency ones hidden in my boots. "You should lay down, you've been out for days." The woman continues, scrubbing something in her hand and sitting on the bed beside mine. The woman looks sort of familiar, dark brown hair, probably could be called black and blue eyes that look bright like freshwater.

My shoulders stay tense, trying to inconspicuously pat myself down to make sure they didn't plant anything on me, but I don't feel anything. "Why am I here?" I ask rudely, not bothering with manners for my captors. They're probably working with the stupid gay warlock who brought me here, waiting to either interrogate me, kill me or use me to get to father.

"Magnus Bane found you." The woman says softly, looking at me in the eyes. I give my face and eyes a stoic glaze, not letting any of my emotions run through even though I'm worried about everything going on around me. "We thought you were dead." Her voice breaks in the last soluble.

"I don't even know you." I growl, tightening my hands into fists. "I demand to leave now. I swear to the angel above if you don't let me leave now I will kill everyone in this building."

The woman winces, my words washing over her. She's saved from replying though as the doors to the infirmary type room are opened, revealing a girl, the same girl from the clearing.

We lock eyes, I laugh humorlessly, "Well, well. Fancy finding myself at your institute." I say with fake cheerfulness.

The girl looks at the woman, I see the resemblance, so that's why the woman looked so familiar, she's her mother.

"I see you're awake, are you hungry." The girl asks blandly, though it looks like she wants to rip my hair out.

I snort loudly, "Yes because I would love to eat in the presence of my captors."

The girl clenches her jaw, "Magnus saved you, we aren't your captors."

I burst with anger, "Then what's stopping me from leaving now?" I shout, probably awaking the whole institute. "Obviously there's something, I wouldn't just be expected to stay."

The two stay silent so I know I'm right. "There's a rune, on the back of your neck, you must stay on the Institute grounds." The woman speaks finally.

I sigh haggardly, rubbing the bridge of my nose, Father will be angry. He won't let me out, probably not for the rest of my life because of this. Perhaps he'll come retrieve me just to kill me.

"Isabelle, why don't you take Clary-" I cut the woman off immediately, who does she think she is? Calling me by that ridiculous nickname.

"My name is Clarissa, not Clary." I snarl, angry again, not that the anger left me anytime before.

The woman clears her throat, "Take Clarissa, to the kitchen?" The woman finishes and the girl reluctantly nods, leading me from the infirmary.

The girl, I know know as Isabelle, wears mundane clothes and makeup, if I didn't know better she might as well be a mundane. I only ever wear gear or training clothes, a dress or two but nothing like what immodest thing she has on right now. She wears a shirt with a tight black mini skirt over it, knee high boots compliment it.

I curl my nose at it and she scowls upon seeing me, I can tell while I'm here, all we'll do is argue. Not like I wanted to make any allies in this place. All I need to do is find a way out of here, somehow get back to Father, the quicker the better.

Isabelle leads me into a pair of doors into a kitchen with a bar where two people are already eating. I recognize them both as two people from the clearing in Idris. The blonde headed boy, Jace I believe his name was, his hair more of a gold color, his skin has a gold hue. He looks up at me and I see even his eyes are a gold. We lock eyes and I scowl, digging my finger nails into the rough fabric of my gear pants. The second boy is Jonathan. Now that I see him up close, and in real life I see he looks so much like Father, it would be no way if we weren't siblings. His chiseled jaw and the way his face is constructed. His green eyes are the only part of him that tells me his mother is Jocelyn, the _bitch_.

I don't know what I'll do when I see her, if I get the chance I may just kill her where she stands, wouldn't be too hard if she is the waste of shadowhunter my father always said she was.

Someone comes out of the kitchen, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she resembles the Jace boy. I assumed it was most likely his mother. She catches eye of me and I look at her warily, she looks like she wants to hug me but that sure as hell was not happening, she must sense that because she makes no advances toward me.

"Clary-". The woman starts.

"-issa. Clarissa." Isabelle finishes for the woman.

The blonde headed woman gives me a right smile, "Good morning, Clarissa. Are you hungry?" She asks, happily like I wasn't kidnapped.

I grit my teeth, "I don't want anything from you people, I want to leave." I ground out.

"Well that's not going to happen." Jace mumbles, popping a grape into his mouth.

I scowl at him, "And why not?" I snap, putting my full attention on him, he doesn't seem to mind.

"You can't, we put a rune on you." He smirks and Jonathan smacks him, staring at me.

I huff, "This is bullshit." I ache to punch something, perhaps I'll be given training room access, probably not though since that threat I made earlier.

"Living the dream, Red." Jace says sarcastically.

"Jace stop." The blonde haired woman orders, Jace stops talking but doesn't wipe that annoying grin off his face. My fingers twitch, I wish I could smack it of his face.

I put my hands behind my back, feeling them start to tremble, my whole mind starting to panic as the situation finally dawned on me. I was stuck here. There was no way out unless I somehow got someone to take this goddamned rune off of me.

I was _trapped._

* * *

 **Jonathan**

My little sister stands like a soldier. Nothing like Izzy, whose the same age as her. They act totally different, though I guess you'd be different if you were raised by a monster like Valentine is.

"Why don't you sit down, Clarissa. I'll serve you something." Celine says again, motioning for the chair next to me.

Clary, well Clarissa, considers it for a second but gives in, muttering something under her breathe. Izzy catches this and goes rigid, locking her jaw and closing her hands into fists. She makes eye contact with me and shakes her head with anger, leaving the room. I long to go after her but I need to talk to Clary if she'd even speak to me.

Clarissa stalks gracefully to the seat next to mine, her gear glittering, I wonder what it's made out of. The material didn't look normal, not just the color of it, and I could tell it wasn't made out of what most gear was for shadowhunters.

She sits down next to me, glancing at me carefully, making sure not to touch me as if I have a disease.

She sits with elegance and I hear Jace snort, a sigh rings inside my head, bracing for Jace's sarcasm, "Hey Red, this isn't a fancy dinner no need to act like a snob."

Clary's hard green eyes focus on my parabatai, "I'm sorry, I didn't know manners was considered being a snob." She smirks suddenly. "I was raised by a man who didn't think you should act like a insolent child."

I lean back in my chair, not wanting to get caught in the middle if someone decides they want to go after the other.

"Oh I bet your _daddy_ was perfect. Murdering innocent downworlders." Jace snarls, suddenly angry. I suck in a breathe looking at Jace indignantly, we wanted Clary to like us not do this. I give him a warning look but he just ignores me.

Clary growls inhumanly in her throat, she's clearly holding herself back from killing Jace. I lean forward a bit, trying to protect my parabati from Clarissa if she did try to go after him with my fork or something. "They were not innocent! My father has a meaning for everything, how do you expect we take care of the downworlder issue if we don't control them? They could go around killing people." Jace opens his mouth but she crosses over me, placing a delicate hand harshly over his mouth. She pronounces her next words slowly as if to make him understand. I pull back a bit, with Clary's agileness, she's not even touching me even though she's stretched infront of me. With this angle I can see her scar on her face, the silver scar almost blending in but the silver lining shines in the light.

"If you make another comment like that I don't care if I can't get out of here, I will kill you slowly, just as my _daddy_ taught me to." She smiles sweetly, suddenly before I know it she lashes out, smacking him in the nose.

Jace cries out slightly in pain, his chair meeting the ground. Celine rushes out of the kitchen in moment I knew she was listening. I jump down to help Jace up, his fingers grip around the bridge of his nose and he glares harshly at Clary.

She stands innocently, but her eyes give away her glee, her eyes are dark with malice, the black and the green mixing together like patch work. She strips off the jacket of her gear, showing a fitted training shirt. A piece of her knuckles are skinned, dark blood sliding down, darker than Jace's cherry colored blood, hers was more of a maroon. I frown in curiosity.

"I'm tired, someone take me to my room." She commands, looking at me.

Jace scoff, blood dropping onto his lip. Celine tightens the hold on his arm but he doesn't stop with his remark, "You act like you own the place." He snaps.

"You're keeping me prisoner, you can't make me do anything, only I can." She snaps then locks her eyes on mine, "We need to talk."

I nod once, a little wary of the girl infront of me, but I know we do, maybe she can be my little sister for once.

I lead her out of the kitchen and she walks beside me, her footsteps making no sound while mine make little patters against the floor. I wonder how much she trains, it's not like she doesn't train to become this good, or only train for an hour a day.

"You know," I start, she glances over at me before looking away. "That was my parabatai you punched."

"Well maybe you should put him on a tighter leash." She suggests, no sarcasm in her voice. I roll my eyes and we walk in an uncomfortable silence to the residential wing.

"I know you're my brother, I have no idea who these other people are." She deadpans, glancing down at her nails.

I sigh, "I'm your brother. Jace is my parabatai, his parents are Celine, the woman in the kitchen and Stephen Herondale. Then there's Isabelle and Alec, their parents are Robert and Maryse Lightwood." She stays silently, looking at me and nodding tell me to go on. Her face is stoic, processing my words. "Then there's my mom, Jocelyn and her husband Luke, he's nice, a werewolf-".

Clarissa stops, and I stare at her, face to face, then something happens, something I didn't know could happen.

She starts laughing.

I scowl, "What's so funny about that?"

She chuckles darkly, "Your mother married the wolf? How low-".

I clench my teeth tightly, "She's your mother, too. And don't talk about either of them that way, you don't know anything."

Clary's short, even shorter than my mom whose only 5'5", Clary could only be about 5'1" or 5'2", so when she gets in my face seething with anger, her head only reaches my chest. "She is not my mother, my Father told me what she did and I'm not going to respect someone like that. And I may not know anything, but I know how low it is to marry a mutt."

It takes all my strength not to punch her for saying those terrible things about my family, "Luke may not be my biological father but he's a better father than Valentine will ever be. You need to stop being a little bitch beca-".

For the second time that day, Clary cocks her fist back aimed to punch, she extends her hand, though this time I catch it, my lightning fast reflexes catching it before it ruins my already crooked nose. The power from the punch vibrates up her arm and she stumbles, looking bewildered, staring at my hand on hers.

Her mood switching again, she yanks her hand out of mine and backs away slowly like I'm a threat. "How did you do that?" She murmurs, her hand on her hip. I roll my eyes, she replies before I can, "And don't give me any of that smartass shit, wait you know what? Just take me to my room." She snarls, she picks up her jacket from the floor and follows as I take her to the bedroom beside mine and my parents.

"There you-". I start by welcoming her but I suppose she didn't want a welcome basket. Darn.

She plots in and slams the door, the wood vibrating on it's hinges.

A moment later, Luke comes out of the bedroom to the right, I raise an eyebrow at him, "Is mom alright?" I ask concerned.

Luke waves me off, "She's actually in the library now. Where's Clary?" He asks, moving his glasses.

"She prefers Clarissa."

Luke softens, "Not taking the transition well is she?" He asks, starting to walk down the hall. I follow at his brisk pace.

I sigh haggardly, "She's not like a person. She acts like she's forty instead of fifteen. She's a complete bitch with mood swings, even socked Jace in the nose and tried to punch me too."

Luke's silent for a moment, us leaving the residential wing, probably going to the library to meet Mom. He finally speaks, "It's not easy. You know I was Valentine's parabatai, when it got closer to the end, he..." Luke searches for the right words. "He was sadistic, controlling. I feel sorry for Clary, we shouldn't judge her just yet, all she's know was discipline, taking orders from one person, she isn't used to this many people actually caring. And who knows what lie Valentine fed her." Luke finishes just as we round to the library. "And how about we keep this between you and me? Wouldn't want your mom to worry." He suggests and I agree, she'd already fainted twice in the last two days, no need for her to faint once again.

Suddenly his words hit me like a wrecking ball, _And who knows what lie Valentine fed her._ It tugs at something inside me but I can't pick it up, I forget about it, following Luke into the large library.

When I first saw the library I was mesmerized, I had always liked books, I have a whole bookshelf of my favorites I'll read at night if I can't sleep, which is unhealthily often either because of nightmares or I can't simply sleep.

I see my mother's red hair by the glass cases artifacts; the fairy rings, the bells, some more things I have no idea what they are. She looks up when she hears us and smiles but it's a tired smile, she looks like she tried to read or write something down but decided to sketch instead. I gaze at the paper but I can't figure out what it is before my mother folds the paper up.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask, bothered about what Clary called her, or well was about to call her. She's her mother, how could she not care?

"Fine, a little tired but other than that." Jocelyn replies to me, I smile back weakly. She looks at me with a weird look, "You can tell me you saw Clary, there's no way to hide it now, she practically lives here."

I glance at Luke who pretends to admire a book on the table, sighing I sit down next to my mom, "She's odd, she isn't like Isabelle." I say spilling out the rest of what I told Luke, I know I told him that I wouldn't speak of it but I couldn't keep it inside, she needed to know about her daughter, she'd been kept from it for thirteen years.

My mother's emotions are splayed right on her face, unlike Clary, even though they look so much alike, they obviously have different traits. My mother looks conflicted, even scared as she sigh roughly, "I didn't know want to expect, I probably expected way more than I should've. I expected she'd be perfect, glad to get away from Valentine but obviously he brainwashed her."

"It's okay, Joce." Luke says, rubbing his hand over his wife's tense shoulder.

I push myself out of the chair, and nod, "We'll get through to her Mom." I say, I know she doesn't believe me, and as I walk out the door of the library.

I barely believe myself.

* * *

 **Clarissa**

I cry out in anger, tossing the ugly lamp at the wall and hearing it smash into a million pieces.

Why can't I figure it out? Why can't I find a rune in my mind to get out of this hell hole. It's like my mind won't cooperate.

I can't be stuck in the institute forever, of course I can't. I shift off the bed and walk into the large closet looking around, there has to be a reversal rune or maybe just having to slash it out and it'll work. I look in the mirror and see the dark, vine like lines splayed on the back of my neck. The most sensitive part of my body. I'll obviously need a stele, if it was on any other part of my body I could just use a shard of that glass from the lamp and use it to slash out the rune but I'd probably just end up cutting myself and that wouldn't help my father or I.

I walk back over to the window restlessly and try to stick my hand out again for the seventh time. As per usual, my hand hits an invisible barrier, not letting me through.

I yell out in frustration, why can't I think of anything good.

I decide to get in the shower, I need to wash off the grime and my useless ideas before I can think of any good ones. I strip off my gear, hanging it up along with my under clothes and my underwear. I've already looked in the closet, while I have underwear, I have no other clothes so I'll just have to wear my under clothes again.

I step into the steaming shower, sighing as it rubs over my sore muscles. My body strains for training, I've been on the same schedule for the past eleven years, of course it would feel that way. I wash my body and hair with some soap that makes my skin feel rough and hurry out.

I wrap myself in a towel after washing my hair and body, and change into the clothes I sat out, hiding my gear in a hidden board in my closet. Though it would be easy to see, why would you check there first for my gear.

As I sit on my bed I suddenly realize what I'll have to do. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to do it at all. But there was no other way, I've thought of everything.

I was going to gain their trust.

A grin snaked up my lips, this was perfect, they already have trust in me for some reason, all I have to do is act a bit and add some charm.

And try not to threaten them or injure them in anyway.

I never knew how tired I was until I got into the comfortable bed, it was way more comfortable than mine at Fathers. It felt more like a cloud, and before I knew it I was sucked into my subconscious and into a maddening nightmare.

 _I walk silently down the stairs toward Father's office, I go in without knocking, finding my mistake as I walk in the door._

 _My father's back is toward me, a man is beside him, his arms and legs roped together._

 _"Father?" I whisper, questioning._

 _Father turns and smiles, "Would you like to show me how strong you've gotten."_

 _I nod eagerly, not caring about the other boy who's tied up anymore. The man's eyes widen noticeably as Valentine hands me a sword. The hilt molds to my hand and it isn't too heavy for my hand._

 _Father looks at me with hard eyes, "Kill him."_

 _I gulp, I don't want to kill the man but I have to, I don't want to disappoint Father. I got to the front of the man who looks like he's begging, I tilt my head trying to figure out which religion. He's praying in Jewish, calling to the above to help him._

 _"Kill him." Father says more forcefully, this time I waste no time, swinging the sword. It connects with his neck, though it suddenly doesn't work. The sword imbeds it's self in a slim tree._

 _"You've disappointed me again." Father snaps, looking more angry than disjointed._

 _He reals a hand back and slaps me across the face, I lean back and he hits me again across the other side._

 _Back and forth. Back and forth._

 _"Clary." Father whispers above the ringing in my ears._

"Clarissa. Clary." The voice persists, and I crack open my eyes, finding myself simply in the guess bedroom at the dreaded institute. "Clarissa." A voice greets and I jump, how did I not notice the person standing not only ten feet away from me.

A woman with red hair and green eyes stares at me with a look of pity on her face mixed with sadness and happiness. I growl, this is my mother. She shouldn't be alive.

And with that,

 _I lunge._

* * *

 **Damn it's crazy how much my writing style has changed in the last year. I wrote this just before Xmas and now here we are.**

 **BEFORE EDIT WORD COUNT: 5, 161 words**

 **AFTER EDIT WORD COUNT: 5, 456 words**

 **(As you can see, I didn't change much since I did have this chapter revised by a friend who is an amazing writer (THANK U IF YOU'RE READING THISSS))**

 **ILYSMM**

 **Mia :))**


	5. Chapter V

**Hey guys! Guess who's typing on her new computer. I ammmmm! So this way I will update soooo much more.**

 **Disclaimer: Lalalala, I'm nooot Casssiieeeeee Claaaaareeee**

Jonathan

I see Izzy walking towards me, I go to her and the first thing she does is hug me. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned since Isabelle doesn't show her emotions so easily.

She pulls away and gives me a look, "Nothing, can't I just hug you?"

I raise my hands in a surrender, a smile on my lips. She sighs, "Where's your mom?" She asks.

I nod toward the library, "She's taking it hard, I was afraid she was going to faint again." I explain, Isabelle nods, looking over my shoulder. I turn and see Jace jogging down the hall to meet us, "Wanna go to Pandemonium tonight?" He asks. "I'm ready to get out of here, there's too much tension."

I nod, looking at Izzy who of course nods as well. I wouldn't mind killing a few demons, it always made me a bit happier. For some reason, killing demons was definitely something a shadowhunter craved. My eyes drift to his healed, newly crooked nose and remember earlier, I smirk, "Your nose okay?"

Jace scowls at me, narrowing his eyes. Izzy looks at him curiously, "What happened?"

Both Jace and I speak at the same time, "Nothing." He says as I say, "Clary punched him." Jace glares at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

Isabelle raises an eyebrow, snorting. "The great Jace got himself punched? I thought your _charm_ could whoo anyone?"

Jace glares at her through amber eyes, "My charm does work, thank you."

"Charmed her into punching you?"

"She's your crazy sister, you didn't even do anything." Jace snaps and I shove him playfully, grinning.

"I made sure you were okay." I protest weakly, laughing when he feigns a hurt look.

"So, pandemonium?" He asks, and we all nod, going our separate ways. Isabelle probably going off to get ready for two hours, Jace most likely doing the same thing. I on the other hand, don't take that long and just need to shower. Today's been a long day, longer than most.

I walk up the stairs toward my bedroom, looking at Clary's door, maybe I should go and check on her. I shake my head, that'd probably just make her more pissed than she already is. I would ask her to come but she definitely isn't allowed out of the Institute, not when we just got her back. She could leave, but only with one of us. Even then, we would have to apply a binding rune that would only let her get twenty feet away from the person wearing it. If she tried to run, it would bounce her back like a rubber band. Luke had told us all about it when Stephen applied it onto her when she got inside.

I shake my head again sighing, pushing open my door and locking it for good measure, last time I didn't lock it, Magnus had walked in looking for Alec. Let's just say, the bisexual warlock made it his job to make me uncomfortable for the next months. I throw off my shirt and walk into the bathroom, stripping off the rest of my clothes and start the water.

It heats up until it steams and I step in, the heat of the water making my skin red but it feels to good to cool it down. Scalding water always helped me think and the burning water kept me from my mind drifting off onto other things. I take a short one, hopping out after washing my hair and I wrap a towel around my waist.

I walk out of the bathroom, dressing in my gear pants and a tight fitting black tee shirt, along with my boots. I think of Clary's. The red gear that shimmers when she moves. I wonder how that would even be practical hunting, the whole point of gear was for protection and for blending into the night. Was her gear for more fashion purposes rather than actual work? Did she even go hunting? I mean she's a good fighter but wouldn't Valentine be more sensible than to let his daughter out to get captured like now? Now that I think about it, why would Valentine not be careful enough to send the girl somewhere where he knew there were shadowhunters? Was he trying to get her captured or caught?

Suddenly I hear a crash to my right wall, I jump out of my skin and frown, puzzled. An alarm rings in my head as I realize it came from Clarissa's room. I throw open my door and rush toward Clary's door, knocking it open.

My mother stands, her back towards me, Clary with a knife in her hand pointing it at her older twin. Clary's green eyes flicker to my for a moment, then looks back at our mother, her grip tightens on the knife, her teeth clenching. How had she gotten the knife in the first place?

"Clary." Jocelyn speaks softly but that just makes Clary madder.

"Clarissa." She seethes. "My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I will not have any association with you, you thoughtless bitch." She spits, my mother the stubborn person she is, crosses her arms.

"I picked out your name, so technically, you're connect to me." Jocelyn say calmly, I lock my jaw, this isn't helping her cause. My mother is acting cocky, but from behind I see how tense her shoulders and back is, she doesn't want to show Clarissa any weakness eventhough its probably hurting her inside. My eyes flicker back to Clary, I have no thought that she won't kill my mother, our mother. Just like what Luke said, Valentine had to have fed her a lie, if he hadn't why is she acting this way?

I walk up slowly to my mom, putting a hand lightly on her shoulder, but that doesn't do anything to help with her stubbornness. Suddenly I see how alike my mother and my sister are, they have the same features but also the same traits, they're both as stubborn as rocks.

"There's nothing stopping me from killing you." Clary growls, her forest green eyes getting considerable darker. "You'll just kill me, if you could even catch me."

My mother tenses, "If you kill me you'll be a murderer, you'll kill your own mother. Even if the Clave didn't want to kill you now they would if you killed me."

I hear a creak behind us, I glance back and see Celine, she must have felt something with her parabatai rune, just like with Jace and I.

"Jocelyn-". Celine's eyes widen, taking in the scene.

I turn back to Clary, who suddenly look bored, my mom speaks, her voice soft but hard at the same time. It reminds me of when she would scold me when I was a little kid and Jace and I would go try and play in the weapons room.

"If you're going to kill me, do it." She says quietly.

Clarissa stares at her, her eyes silent and calculating. My shoulders go tense, waiting for what Clarissa does.

Her grip falters on the knife for a moment, my shoulders sag a bit, thinking she's finally come to her senses, that she's going to stop.

That wasn't what happened.

Almost too quickly for my own senses, Clary lunges, knife poised for Mom's throat. I move into action, knocking into her midflight, though not quick enough to safe mom from the weapon, a shallow line cuts across her collarbone, I don't hear her reaction. My main focus is on Clary, making sure the weapon is gone.

The knife skids out of Clary's grasp just as I planned and I straddle my little sister, she looks winded for a second but soon goes into fight mode, realing her fist back and clipping me in the jaw. She pushes me off and kicks me in the ribs, I grit my teeth angrily, shoving her back into the wall.

She turns into a fighting machine, her moves remind me of a demon, fluid and not at all clumsy as she cuts down her pray. She hits me again though this time only in my chest.

I snap, the pain in my side aching, not badly but uncomfortably. I pull my fist back and she moves before I can hit her where I planned. My fist glides off her right cheek, sliding over her scar.

She cries out, her hand clutching her cheek, my eye widen. I hadn't meant to do that. What's wrong with her? Surely that shouldn't hurt her, she was a fighting machine earlier. I keep my guard up in case she's faking but she suddenly she drops, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her cheek red and the scar red and bleeding.

I look over at my mom and Celine, my mom looks about to faint, "What has he done to my baby!" Jocelyn cries suddenly. At first I think she's talking to me but her eyes are on Clary and look remorseful, I realize its Valentine she's thinking about. Celine wraps her arms around her parabatai, Mom's blood getting on her sleeve but she doesn't care.

My mom's parabatai looks at me, "Get her to the infirmary, get Stephen. We need someone to get to that scar, something's not right about it." She orders, golden eyes like Jace's bore into my green ones.

I nod, shoveling the small girl into my arms. She isn't heavy at all, I can feel her ribs digging into my arms and the jagged grooves of scars through the tee shirt. Why would she have scars on her back? Thoughts whirl in my head, had someone whipped her?

I bite my lip, making my way quickly to the infirmary. Jace's eyes widen as he sees me, "What-".

"Go get your dad, we need him to look at her." I interject, Jace looks like he wants an explanation, staring at the redheaded girl in my arms. The blood from her scar drips up her face, into her already red hair.

He finally nods and we break off, going to the infirmary as Jace goes to find his father.

I push through oak doors that lead to the miniature hospital, walking through and placing Clary on the closest bed to the door. I stare at her face, she looks a lot sadder when she's asleep, less angry though, but sadder like her facade has broken when she goes unconscious.

I ground my teeth, I never think about Valentine, the sadistic bastard. What did he do to Clary to make her act this way? She was about to kill my mom, our mom. Though it makes me feel better she hesitated to kill her but if I didn't stop her, she'd be dead, my mom.

I bite the inside of my cheek thoughtfully when the doors open, revealing Stephen and Jace with Alec.

Stephen's blue eyes meet mine, questioning, "What happened? Where's Jocelyn and Celine?" He asks.

"I don't know what happened exactly but-but I know she was going to kill Mom, I stopped her and we fought." I stop, glaring at Clary. I know it's not her fault, whatever lie Valentine fed her must have something to do with Mom, but I'm still angry and upset. I could've lost my mom. "I punched her and she just collapsed, then she started bleeding."

Stephen just nods, looking at the still bleeding scar, prodding the swollen skin. Then applies a piece of gauze to her cheek.

"There's more on her back." I call and Stephen nods quietly, thoughtfully checking over his patient.

Jace and Alec comes up to me, "What really happened?" Jace mumbles, quietly, not taking his eyes off my sister.

I cross my arms and send them both a sideways glance, "What do you mean?" I ask, seriously not knowing what they mean.

Jace rolls his eyes, and Alec replies, "You know what we mean, you obviously hid something."

Stephen saves me from replying, "This is demon metal." He says, and we all walk over to Clary's bedside.

"What do you mean? The scars?" Alec asks, leaning over slightly to look at Clary's face.

Stephen nods looking at me, "They're most likely from a demon metal whip. I..." Jace's father sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. "I've seen these when Valentine would do this to a traitor, or someone he thought was. The scars never heal, they're super tender too which is probably why they opened."

I glance at my friends, Jace looks back, then back at Clary's calm face, "Why would he do that? Why would she still _like_ him." I plead for answers but of course Stephon doesn't know. No one knows but Clary and Valentine and it looks like we won't get any answers for a while.

* * *

 **Clarissa**

 _Two rough hands grapple my hands behind my back. The_ me _in the dream cries out as the man throws her over his shoulder like she weighs nothing._

 _"Tie her up." A familiar man's voice orders, I cant think who it is. My body feels light but I can feel the pain that the man who hold me brings. He throws me harshly on the floor and I whimper, I look up and see Pangborn, my father's right hand man._

What is going on? _Thoughts from the person in the dream wonder into my head._

 _Pangborn grabs rope, stringing me up to the flogging post. The rope already cuts into my wrists, causing them to become raw. I try not to move so much but it still digs. I look around and see a tall figure looming near Pangborn.  
_ _The figure comes closer and I gasp inwardly, my father is about five years younger. His eyes are full of malice, "This is what happens Clarissa." He seethes, his breathe tickling my face. "When you try to escape."_

 _I frown, when was this. Valentine turns, I watch through a quivering child's eyes as Valentine walks over to the weapons wall. I've been in this room before, when he was punishing a traitor who was spying on us for the Clave._

 _He grabs a whip, a whip I've never seen before. It's black and has barb-wired type objects repelling from the metal. He walks over infront of me, of the child me and grins madly._

 _"Aren't we going to have fun." He says._

 _My lip trembles, "Please Father, don't-" I beg, I don't remember the last time I have ever begged before now._

 _My father smacks me with his fist, "A daughter of mine, does not beg!" He yells and spins me, tearing my shirt with the demon metal whip._

 _The little me cries out, screaming bloody murder. He hits me again and again, the pain radiating through my back._

 _He keeps hitting me until I see black spots crawling across my vision. He finally stops, I move and the whip somehow smacks me ripping my cheek open. My vison goes white and my head goes blank._

* * *

 **I got suppperrr lazy but wanted to get a chapter out so I didn't bother editing the last part/HALF OF THE CHAPTER**

 **But it's fine ahahahaha**

 **ILYSMMM  
MIAA**


End file.
